A typical RFID system utilizes a RFID transmitter and receiver (which is often combined into one transceiver), at least one RFID tag, and a server. An RFID transceiver is used to read information from the tag and sends that information to the server. The transceiver can communicate with the server either wirelessly or with a hard-wired connection. A typical use for an RFID system includes identifying a product that has an RFID tag attached to it.
The known RFID setup has certain disadvantages which render it vulnerable to third-party intruders or hackers. Especially in a wireless system, the flow of information over the air ways creates a vulnerability to hackers. Advanced techniques for hacking or compromising security systems are useful because they provide a mechanism to test future security protocols.
RFID is superior to optical systems such as barcodes because it provides more flexibility on the size of the numbers that can be used. Regardless of the manner in which the identification number is stored on an RFID tag, a properly designed identification number should be unique. Given a unique number, it is possible to associate a variety of information with it. Unfortunately, having a unique number alone is not enough to verify ownership of the number or the associated information. A malicious intruder or hacker can easily read the number while it is being transmitted. The intruder would then be able to relay the number in order to falsify ownership of the number. Accordingly, a security means is needed to prove that an RFID tag is an actual physical entity and not just a number.